


relax and unwind

by otshineon (alexscarlet)



Series: poly shinee fics [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Seriously tooth-rotting fluff, Swearing, eunsook is a lawyer for children :(((, literally only t+ due to foul language, she works too hard but luckily gwiboon is around to make sure she goes to sleep uwu, singer jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/otshineon
Summary: "Gwiboon's face is flushed dark red but is otherwise devoid of emotion; her hands are trembling where they poke out of her too-big sweater.Fuck, Eunsook thinks.You've really fucked up this time."





	

 

"Eunsook-ah, don't do this to yourself." Eunsook sighs softly, leaning back into the firm hands massaging her shoulders, practiced fingers kneading into the familiar knots of stress.

 

"Gwiboon if I don't get this done-!"

 

Gwiboon tugs on her shoulders to spin her around. Eunsook looks up to find Gwiboon frowning down at her. "Eunsook, I don't care. You've worked hard enough and it's not going to do any harm if-"

 

"Any harm? Any harm? Gwiboon I need to finish building my case to defend those poor fucking kids in court on Monday."

 

"Fat lot of good you'll be then if you haven't slept all week!" Gwiboon yells back, mouth arched into a sneer.

 

Eunsook curls her lip right back, pushes Gwiboon away and spins back to her desk, muttering, "Jonghyun would understand."

 

Eunsook picks up her highlighter and waits expectantly for a response. As the silence stretches onwards the words echo around her head and a cold, slimy feeling slides into her stomach.

 

Slowly she puts the pen down, uses the table's edge to push herself back around to face Gwiboon again. "Boonie, look-"

 

Gwiboon's face is flushed dark red but is otherwise devoid of emotion; her hands are trembling where they poke out of her too-big sweater.

 

 _Fuck_ , Eunsook thinks. _You've really fucked up this time_.

 

"Babe, I-"

 

"I just...I'm just worried, Eunsook."

 

She won't meet Eunsook's pleading gaze, eyes focused on the collar of Eunsook's shirt. Her fingers curl into fists and Eunsook wants to maybe crawl into a hole and die.

 

"I know." She breathes. "I'm sorry." Hesitantly she reaches out; when Gwiboon doesn't jump away, Eunsook pulls her gently closer, between her knees, wrapping her arms around Gwiboon's narrow waist and burying her face into the sweet-smelling jumper. Gwiboon's tummy shudders with uneven breaths beneath Eunsook's cheek.

 

"Come to bed?" Gwiboon mumbles. Eunsook nods into her stomach.

 

"Let me finish this paragraph and I'll be right over."

 

When Eunsook leaves the bathroom later, feeling clean and fresh and so, so ready for cuddles, Gwiboon is curled up on her side with her phone lying on her ear, cackling softly.

 

"Who ya calling?" Eunsook clambers under the covers, sinking into the middle of their old mattress, bumping into Gwiboon and snuggling into her warmth. They really need to invest in a new mattress but they've had this one since they first moved in together, a present from Eunsook's mum, even before they met Jonghyun, and they're both sentimental saps at the end of the day.

 

Gwiboon picks the phone off her face and turns around to cuddle into Eunsook's chest. "Who do you think?" She says, pressing her nose into Eunsook's boobs and handing the phone over.

 

Jonghyun's voice is the final relaxant.

 

"Hello, Sookie." Eunsook melts, feels Gwiboon sigh contentedly in response as the last twists of tension dissolve from Eunsook’s body. Gwiboon was right; she needs to sleep. She’ll be able to work better tomorrow. Gwiboon has confidence in her. No need to panic.

 

"Hi Jjong. How was your day?"

 

"I missed you." He murmurs in her ear, making her flush. His emotional frankness never fails to fluster her; he knows, the smirk evident in his tone when he continues without waiting for an answer. "I heard from Gwiboonie you've been working too hard."

 

"I haven't. Don't worry. God knows Gwiboon's been worrying enough for the both of you."

 

"I'm glad." Jonghyun says, something like pride in the warmth of his tone. "I'm glad she's there for you. I'm sorry I can't-"

 

"Shh, it's no problem. How is the recording going?"

 

"Took a break today for vocal rest so spent the time sleeping and reading those books you recommended. And watching anime."

 

Eunsook laughs - he's how old? - but she will never put anyone down for loving something harmless, for enjoying indulgences like that. Besides, it'd be kinda hypocritical considering the number of times she's willingly curled up with Jonghyun on their couch watching whatever anime Jonghyun has chosen for the day.

 

"I'm glad you had fun and relaxed."

 

"Now you relax!" Jonghyun fires back, scolding but underlined with...? It's hard to tell, hard to put her finger on it but when Gwiboon drapes an arm over Eunsook's waist and presses her cold toes between Eunsook's calves and Jonghyun starts mumbling under his breath about he wishes they were all together, Eunsook thinks the underlying thing might be love.

 

"Hey, darling?" Eunsook jolts a little, hums down the line; she’s awake and she’s here. Listening to his calming, lilting voice, gradually falling closer to sleep. "I thought I'd lost you."

 

"Never lost me." The words come out strangely weighted, and there's a beat of comfortable silence in its wake, silence that makes Eunsook blush.

 

"Good. Go to sleep now baby."

 

"You too. Sleep well. Love you lots."

 

"Love you too. Say g'night to Gwiboon for me."

 

Eunsook hangs up; stretching awkwardly to plug the phone in without moving too much because she thinks Gwiboon might be asleep and-

 

"Sook." Eunsook jumps a little and Gwiboon sleep-laughs, a small grumbly giggle against Eunsook's skin, the puff of breath making Eunsook's heart flutter just a little. "I didn't tell Jjong I love him."

 

Eunsook wriggles even closer, reveling in the way Gwiboon huffs but doesn't move away, her familiar body heat making Eunsook flush and shimmer. "He knows."

 

"Y'think?" Gwiboon mouths into the side of Eunsook's boob.

 

"Yeah. He said to tell you he loves ya." She cranes her neck to press a soft kiss to Gwiboon's forehead. "Thanks for taking care of me." When she slumps back onto the pillow Eunsook feels less stressed out than she has all week.

 

Gwiboon might have made a noise of agreement, though it may also have been 'shut up'. And then she's snuffling and snoring and hitting Eunsook in the face with her flailing sleep elbows and Eunsook can't keep the smile off her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
